1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to battery cover assemblies and, particularly, to a battery cover assembly for use in a portable electronic device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Batteries are widely used in portable electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and so on. Conventional batteries are attachably received in the electronic device, and battery covers are designed to connect with housings of the electronic devices to package the batteries. The batteries have to be replaced by opening the battery covers when the batteries are, e.g., damaged and/or dead (e.g., no longer rechargeable).
A clasp structure or latch structure is used with a conventional battery cover to engage with a housing of a portable electronic device. For example, a mobile phone marked Alcatel OT310 has a latch for the battery cover. The latch includes a pair of hooks at one end of the battery cover and a locking pin protruding from the other end of the battery cover. Accordingly, a pair of grooves is defined in an end portion of a backside of a housing of the mobile phone, and a locking hole is defined in the other end portion of the backside of the housing. In assembly, the hooks are firstly inserted into the troughs in the backside of the housing. Then, the battery cover is pressed downwardly to the housing until the locking pin on the battery cover is inserted into the locking hole in the backside of the housing. The battery cover is thus assembled to the housing of the mobile phone. The battery cover is simple in structure, and the engagement between the battery cover and the housing of the mobile phone is firm, too. However, during disassembly, a relatively great effort is needed to disassemble the battery cover. Therefore, the battery cover is susceptible to damage during such a disassembly procedure. As a result, it is inconvenient for a user to replace a battery in the housing of the mobile phone employing this type of cover latch.
Therefore, a new battery cover assembly is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.